


Rare and Sweet

by booksandscarfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, No beta we die like Technos dogs, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs
Summary: They aren’t merciful gods. They’re cruel and unforgiving when they fight side by side. It’s impressive in the way only power can be.Techno looks to his god for the comfort he will allow himself.(This is entirely set in the Dream SMP and all characters are based on the personas in the SMP, not the actual streamers)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Rare and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, I literally never write so please bear with me here! Hopefully you enjoy, please feel free to give feedback/criticism in the comments :)
> 
> Also loosely based on Hozier’s music since that’s what I was listening to while writing

Dream isn’t a god. Techno can just feel the soft godly pull underneath a cold smile. It’s almost as if he can see the green aura around Dream when they walk down the wooden path towards the Portal, silently glancing at each other before letting the sheer purple surround them to slip into another realm. 

Nothing about them is merciful. They’re angry and ruthless as they slash through the Nether with biting, bloody axes. Techno doesn’t spare a glance to Dream as they fight, as he knows Dream won’t for him. There is a comfort in that trust. It would be insulting to have Dream watch him when he himself matches the stride of a god. 

They pass over the Nether at a mutual pace before stopping in front of the second Portal. Techno looks to Dream as they’re pulled into the abyss and pushed out onto the icy beach, and finds the same cold, blank stare he expected to find. 

It’s almost comforting not to see Dream’s face. It makes him less mortal, more of a caged being. Techno finds he prefers it that way. 

The times Dream has let him view the humanity in him are few and far between, usually in the moments they let themselves catch hold of pleasure in each other. It’s raw and course, Dream’s teeth and tongue digging into him as much as his blade. His eyes fill with the passion of an arsonist in these moments, ready to let everything fall just for the fuck of it. 

The memory fuels Techno‘s feet to begin the trek back to his home. He shifts his furs further forward on his shoulders and sets his axe back in its place by his side. Dream lets out a huff next to him at the cold, muffled under his eternal smile, and Techno almost feels inclined to give him one of his coats. But that would take longer than just powering through briskly, so he just picks up the pace. 

Dream follows him, hands flexing around his axe to keep his blood flowing under the falling snow. Their footsteps crunch and leave tracks through the pretty white that Techno knows will be covered up within the hour. Little drops of red follow them as well, and a part of Techno thinks that maybe it’s symbolic before he pushes that down to deal with some other day. 

The house comes into view with its high, dark roof and ominous stone. Dream lets out a quiet “Damn, finally.” from beside Techno and he can’t help but agree. 

They reach the front steps and shake out the snow from their shoes before stepping inside. Dream takes off his layers hurriedly before seating himself in the small corner by the fire, settling in before turning to watch Techno. 

He takes his time pulling off his coats and furs, shaking each one to let the cold out before hanging them at the door. Dream’s gaze follows him until he descends the ladder down to rifle through the chests below for some wood to stoke the fire. 

Finding some spare oak, he climbs back up to see Dream touching the buckles of his mask with newly ungloved fingers. Techno stills for a moment, unsure, but lets himself walk to him quietly. He stops in front of Dream by the fireplace before bending down and placing the wood with a couple scrap papers to help it catch. 

He watches it burn for a moment before shifting to sit next to Dream. There’s a click and a shuffle from him, then the mask comes off into Dream’s hands. 

Techno feels unsure again. His eyes reflexively find Dream’s and he sees the sight of his god in them, bare and strong but stained with red. He looks lazily at Techno, smirking, before reaching out and holding his jaw tightly. Dream drags his thumb over his lip, pushing it and watching as it reddens. 

Had this been anyone else, they would’ve been bleeding out on his carpet with a stake through their heart. But with this one man, the only god Techno has ever been compelled by, he feels a swell of sweetness in his gut. 

Dream slides his hand back into the base of his braid, toying with the hairs on his neck lightly. Techno’s patience is wearing and he knows Dream can tell. 

His grin sharpens before kissing Techno hard. 

Techno’s hands come up to hold his face, cupping his jaw firmly. They kiss like they fight, teetering on the edge of anger and flirting with dirty passion. It licks at the craving in his gut dangerously. 

Dream pulls back slowly after a moment. It’s easy to see the emotion in his face when he becomes bare and loose with Techno. He finds himself lost in it as he reaches for Dream, pulling him closer in front of the fire. He comes willingly, gripping at Techno while pressing himself as close as possible. His presence isn’t calm, far from it, but it drags a cautious affection out of Techno. 

Comfort comes to him in the harsh and cold, he finds. It’s in his home, with its broad and brooding frame, and it’s in Dream, with his biting blades and sharp wit. He knows what kind of man that must make him, but that doesn’t matter here. Here, between the man that could be called his god and the bright fire of his own worshiping self, his comfort is full and content.


End file.
